


Awake In His Arms

by Mindsets_and_Metronomes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Smut, just implications, nothing too serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindsets_and_Metronomes/pseuds/Mindsets_and_Metronomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds you at a bar, and jealousy brings you together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake In His Arms

The curtains close on the act and you retreat into backstage, your performance over for the night. You were at the Rocky Bar and Bravo as a singer, working hard every night to earn your pay. Prior to your move, you had been living off the allowance your parents had given you, but now that you were living and working on your own, it was different.   
  
You came out from backstage, ready to get something to eat and retreat to your hotel room upstairs of the Bar and Bravo. Walking over to the bar, you noticed a pair you hadn't seen in a long time. Striding over, the lady smiled wide.   
  
"Why hello again, (f/n)!" The homunculus wraps you in a hug, her lithe body pressing up against yours.   
  
"Hey Lust, Gluttony," you greeted the two vagabonds.   
  
Gluttony nods to acknowledge you before hobbling over to the bar. You watched him go, slightly worried about the cook's kitchen. Lust brought your attention back to her.   
  
"After that little fight with the corporal we had to abscond to the west, and we immediately thought of your little establishment."  
  
"Well, it's not mine yet. I still have to deposit the final payments," you shrug and smile almost sheepishly.  
  
"Aww, I was hoping we could get a discount on a room," she fake pouts, "Oh, by the way, guess who came along with us."  
  
You frown, trying to think of someone who would stay in the company of the two, "Um...wait. Is it..?"  
  
She nods and smirks, "Go get him, tiger."  
  
She sway over to the bar as the saloon doors swing open to reveal a slightly grumpy Envy behind them. He surveys the room with a frown before his eyes come to rest on you. His expression lightens as he walks over to where you stand.   
  
"Hello, (f/n). It's nice to see you again."  
  
You blush slightly, "It's nice to see you too. Do you want to go to the bar? I've just finished my shift for the night."  
  
"Why not?" He asks and takes your hand to lead you to the barstools. He's acting awfully like a gentleman, and the thought that he would be kinder to you than others makes you blush even harder.   
  
Lust winks at you over the bar when you sit down, and you order food and try to ignore her. Envy still has his hand near yours, with your fingers brushing slightly. He turns to you after you order, silently analyzing your features. You almost blush again under his scrutiny when you're saved by the bartender sliding over your drinks. The man on staff tonight is one of your close friends there, and always serves your food the fastest. His name is Sebastian, and is lanky and awkward but still kind and friendly.   
  
"Hope you have a good night, (f/n)," he addresses you with a wink and you giggle at him. Out of the corner of your eye you can see Envy lean forward on his elbows and shoot Sebastian a look you can't quite place. The man pales and rushed off to serve the next couple down the bar. You wonder why, and why Envy seemed intent on him leaving. Your thoughts are interrupted as he leans toward you.   
  
"Who was that."  
  
"Um, he's my friend Richard," you say nervously, wary of Envy's homicidal tendencies. He frowns before pulling your stool closer to his. You sputter before turning away and drawing Lust's attention.   
  
"Well hello, Envy," she smirks and slips into the seat next to you, "How are you and your date getting along?"  
  
She says it a bit forcefully, causing him to blush. You wonder why, as you only blush if the topic of someone you like has been brought up.   
  
'Wait...could he?' You suddenly think, 'No, he couldn't like me. He's a homunculus even, and I'm only human.'  
  
You sigh a bit and tune out Lust and Envy's chattering. The food comes soon enough, brought by the same nervous Sebastian.   
  
"Hope your night goes wonderfully," Lust smiles yet again and winks at Envy. He glares at her, tightening his grip on your hand

You eat in silence, glancing up only to return to your food, blushing. He’s looking at you every time you look up. As you finish, he tugs you up from the bar and leads you to the stairwell in a hurried pace. You catch Lust shooting you a mischievous glance before turning to Gluttony and handing over a bundle of money. You turn the corner and they go out of sight.

“They thought I wouldn’t do it,” Envy mumbles, stomping up the stairs with your hand in his grip. He glances back as he reaches the second landing, and there’s a look you usually see and Lust’s eye directed at you. You think you know where this is going.

The two of you reach your apartment above the bar and he pulls you and quickly, shutting the door behind you. You are startled at his sudden behavior, and at his light violet eyes now traveling up your body. They soften as he meets your eyes, and fall shut as he pulls you in and kisses you.

Your own eyes drift close when he presses his lips to yours. You had liked him for a while, and even though Envy’s sudden confession was surprising, it was easy to predict by how the evening was going.

Envy brings you back to the present when he deepened the kiss, his hands moving to rest on your shoulders, pushing you against the door with slight force. Your hands come up to tangle in his hair and your tongue moves against his.

He breaks the kiss after a few seconds, saying, “I don’t like how that man looked at you.”

You smirk, “You sound almost jealous.”

His eyes darken, “Oh, that I am.”

He turns you to push you down to the bed, his hands roaming over your body and his lips moving against yours.

“You’re mine,” he growls as he descends on you.

 

\--

 

The next morning is bright and clear, made even more beautiful with the realization that you woke curled in your long-time crush (and now lover’s) arms. He wakes as you turn, smiling against your skin. You smile back, pecking his lips and snuggling deeper into the covers.

“We should do this again,” you mumble sleepily.

 **  
**“Most definitely,” he replies, and you drift back to sleep and his arms. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it is to your liking  
> Sorry it took so long person  
> Yeah didn't actually do smut....  
> eh  
> :D  
> (okay and technically i posted it at 8:59 soooo)


End file.
